


И пусть весь мир подождет

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Banners & Icons, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, ФБ-2020, Челлендж 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: 21 юзувьерный баннер
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	И пусть весь мир подождет




End file.
